Percy
'Percy '''is a Green Saddle Tank Engine who works on the Ffarquhar Branch Line as a goods engine. Bio Before Percy was sent to the workshop on The Mainland he worked on the Great Western Railway with his brothers Nert Atton Layla & Milo but he was later sent to a workshop then later in 1934 Sir Topham Hatt bought when Gordon James & Henry went on strike. He was put in charge of Thomas's Branch Line while Thomas ran The Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered and returned to work. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Knapford, but forgot to whistle to the signalman and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away and ended up stuck in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. In 1955 when Duck arrived on Sodor Percy was sent to help build Kapford Harbour & became a member of the branch line as a goods engine.He met a self-centred white helicopter named Harold who said that railways were "slow and out-of-date", so he decided to race him, of which he won. When Percy had to take the Sunday School children home, he came across a flooded paddock which swashed away his fire. Thankfully, with a little help from Harold, who had dropped supplies of hot drinks for his crew and the passengers, he was able to get the children home. Despite being really useful, Percy was prone to having accidents, sometimes for acting naughty and others for carelessness. He was naughty when he asked the trucks to push him past a danger notice, only to end up in the water until he could be lifted out and taken to the works by Henry. When a diesel railcar named Daisy came to look after Thomas' Branch Line, she constantly kept leaving behind the milk van every time Percy shunted it for her. Fed up with taking the milk for her, Percy offered to take Toby's trucks for him while he took the milk. However, the trucks were unfamiliar with Percy and when he ordered them about, they decided to seek revenge by pushing him onto a line of stone trucks. In 1974 He & his driver helped make a ''good luck package for Mrs Kindley's Daughter's wedding. In 2013 while Thomas was away filling in for Edwin he & Luke had to look after Annie And Clarabel for him. Appearances Series 1-Prologue(Does not speak) James And The Buckled Track Toby Sleepchuffs (Does not speak) Bill And Ben's Christmas Adventure Trivia * The original Plarail Percy that was used in Series 1 was the one from the Percy & Circus Wagons pack. The new Plarail 2018 Percy will be used from the 7th episode of Series 1 onwards. Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway